


things you said with too many miles between us

by Meopat (thecatsmeo)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsmeo/pseuds/Meopat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Nezumi, where are you now?"</p>
<p>"I’ll wait forever… but will you have me wait that long?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with too many miles between us

Two years had passed without a word from Nezumi. Shion slumped against the wall of the bakery. He had just returned from work and the clock in the kitchen emitted a red glare saying: 2:03am. Shion groaned. He will have to be back at the Moondrop in a few hours. He let his head hit the wall with a light thud and closed his eyes. Every muscle in his body ached and cried at this daily, monotonous routine; and Shion knew.

He was at his limit.

_Nezumi_ , his heart yearned aloud, _it’s so hard to do this without you._

_Where are you now?_

_Why won’t you come back?_

_I’ll wait forever… but will you have me wait that long?_

_… I want to see you…_

A flood of thoughts and unspoken desires overcame him. He slid down the wall until he was in a crouched position, with his head in his hands. And he sobbed. Tears flowed recklessly against his will and he pulled tightly at the hair on his head. _I wish ..._

_I wish you would come back._

_Nezumi, please, I miss you. Please come home to me._

**Squeak!**

His head shot up. Just then, in-between his sobs, there was a... He rubbed the tears from his eyes and strained his ears to listen. _Tsukiyo?_

**Squeak squeak squeak!**

On the shelf above the display cases, a small brown mouse sat on its hind legs and waved its paws at him.

_Cravat!_

The brown mouse jumped into Shion’s outreached hands and Shion brought it close to his face.

“Cravat! I missed you!” He nuzzled the mouse, “How have you been? W-What happened? Where’s Nezumi?” Panic entered his voice as his eyes darted around the room. His stomach fell at the realization of the gaping absence of Cravat's owner. _Why was Cravat here? Did something happen to Nezumi?_

The mouse squeaked some more and gestured in the direction where it had just come from: the shelf above the display case. Shion stood up and searched. There, he found a tiny black and white capsule. Just like the ones he had used to communicate with his mom back when he lived in West Block, only this time, it’s —

_Nezumi._

He hurriedly broke open the capsule - _did something happen? did he need help?_ \- and a short note with elegant lettering fell out,

> Wait for me.

_It’s Nezumi. That short, direct and clear writing._ Shion gripped the note tightly, clutching it with both hands and bringing it close to his face as if in prayer. _Was this how it felt to be saved by Nezumi’s words, mom?_ Shion’s tears continued to fall. But this time, instead of desperation and loneliness, he felt a calm settle into his heart alongside a burst of joy at this small, demanding letter: "Wait for me."

_Nezumi, I will, of course I will. I’ll wait forever if I have to. I’ll wait for as long as it takes to see you again._

Cravat squeaked from atop his shoulder and, after months of not having done so, Shion's lips slowly lifted to form a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Bonus)) Shion brings the note to his face and deeply inhales... it smells like Nezumi.  
> He kisses it and puts it in his chest pocket, as close as he can to his heart. 
> 
> In the distance, Nezumi shudders at the cheesiness. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> HAHAHA. Headcanon that Shion has a scent fetish. (Or was that canon? Honestly, who knows anymore.) u_u  
> ... Many thanks to wolfderps for the ask even though this was posted on tumblr a long time ago, but it's now edited and shared on AO3!~ *confetti* :D If you're interested in the prompt and where it came from... here's the "source": (http://watsonshoneybee.tumblr.com/post/127102427939/writing-prompts-send-me-one)


End file.
